


Pekoyama's Harem

by gay_crocodile



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Despair AU, overtagged, the girls dont really appear, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_crocodile/pseuds/gay_crocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souda realised why Miss Sonia has always seemed disinterested in him. She is gay. They are all gay.</p><p>The boys give their thoughts on Pekoyama's Harem. Also Fuyuhiko is a sweet muffin.</p><p>Non-despair AU. (MonoMono Machine = Usami Machine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pekoyama's Harem

Souda was confused. Recently, Peko has been walking between cottages far too many times to be considered normal. Because of this, Souda has not been visiting Miss Sonia, for fear that the Ultimate Swordswoman would attack him.

But today was different. Today, Souda will find out why Peko has been acting so strangely, and visit Miss Sonia for the first time in 3 days, 7 hours, 43 minutes and 37 seconds.

** <<TIMESKIP>> **

The truth was... not very shocking, honestly. Souda was not certain why he was so surprised when he found out. Actually, there was no need to 'find out' anything, since the fact was as clear as a shining, new piece of glass Souda would purchase to construct a custom vehicle.

The fact that Pekoyama was dating all the girls on their Heart-Throbbing School Trip. Perhaps heart-throbbing for all the lovestruck girls smitten with a Silver-haired, Manlier-than-Souda-will-ever-be Swordswoman, but certainly not for Souda, who realised his beloved Miss Sonia was as gay as a rainbow, and was also dating seven people.

As he sobbed dramatically on his bed, Souda realised, if Peko's dating habits were so obvious, why has the other boys not commented on them? And Souda suddenly feels extremely smart, for being the first to notice.

Souda decided to ask the boys about this matter with a smug expression plastered on his face. This provedto be a very stupid decision, as it turned out everybody the damned island knew about the girls' relationship. Even Usami.

** <<Usami's Comment>> **

"I first found out when I was walking in the park, and I saw Hiyoko, Akane and Peko- Oh! Please don't be so harsh to- Wah! I'll leave right away!"

** <<Hajime's Comment>> **

"Last week, Chiaki invited me to her cottage to play games, but when I got there, I saw a note that said something along the lines of 'Going on a date with Ibuki, Sonia and Peko'. Those four don't really spend time together, so I thought they might be on a 'friend date' of some sort, to bond, you know? Then I remembered that I had to return Ibuki's music player, so I went looking for them. I saw them 'doing it' in the Market... Wait, scratch that. It was more like, Sonia giving orders while the other three 'do it'. She had this scary look on her face when she stepped on Ibuki and- You want me to stop? Okay, suit yourself."

** <<Nagito's Comment>> **

"Some time ago, I got a Gag Ball and a Queen's Straitjacket from the Usami Machine, and I thought they'd look funny on someone, so I gave them to Mikan, because as an Ultimate that represents hope, she seldom smiles. The next time I saw her, I asked her about those items, and she got really excited and started moaning about Peko's sword tip. I think she might have used the items differently from their intended purpose. And it was all for nothing, since she still didn't smile. Hahaha, guess a worthless person like me wouldn't be able to make an Ultimate smile. An Ultimate's hope shines- Ah, I would gladly 'shut my mouth' for you, Ultimate Mechanic."

** <<Twogami's Comment>> **

"No comment. Except that Ibuki was boasting about leaving a hickey on Mahiru's backside while wrestling with Peko, though I doubt she actually understood what she was saying."

** <<Teruteru's Comment>> **

"I'm very open with my tastes, so I don't think it's unusual. Personally, I think it's ******* ***. A relationship between eight girls is just ******. One could **** the ***** of someone, while another ***** someone else's *******. It's like **** ****** ****, ***** *******. Did I mention I'm pretty open with my tastes? Anyways,let me continue. The **** of a ****** can be ****** by a ******. For example, Peko could get a ***** and **** Akane's ***** or *****. Maybe Saionji could ******, since her ****** are smaller. Oh! The fish is done, come to my room alone with rope and a whip after Usami's 10 o'clock announcement if you want to hear more, and maybe we can play games together? I am pretty open with my tastes."

** <<Nekomaru's Comment>> **

"Akane told me about it while we were training. Although I don't understand much about love, I will support her. After all, I am Nekomaru Nidai, The Ultimate Team Manager!! And she looks much happier when she's spending time with the other girls. Though that might be due to the fact that they were eating wagyu beef. And I'd actually like to talk more, but right now I have to go...TAKE A SHHIIITTT!!!"

** <<Gundam's Comment>> **

"You wish to hear my thoughts on the relationship between The Sword-Wielding Silver Guardian, The Wandering Bard, The White-clad Shaman, The Golden Sovereign, The Silent Recorder of History, The- How dare you interrupt the The Forbidde- Mphh! Mphh!! Leth gho of mhee you feend!! Thhe Fo Darg Defas of Deeftraktion will hunt you downf!!"

** <<Fuyuhiko's Comment>> **

"Normally, a relationship between so many people would most definitely not work out well. But with Peko as the center of the love octagon or whatever, this might just turn out great. Peko is very dedicated and loyal, if she wants to protect someone, she would go as far as to commit seppuku if she fails to do so. Because of her personality, she will pay attention to all of her partners, and observe them any chance she gets, to make sure they are not unhappy or dissatisfied. Despite how she looks, Peko is actually a very caring person that will do nearly anything to make sure the people she holds dear are not harmed. Uh, how do I know all this? Umm, intuition? Goodbye."

And Souda lost count of the amount of time in which he hasn’t visited Miss Sonia.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i thought this was a good idea. anyways this is my first fic on ao3 please comment and leave a kudos.


End file.
